


Психотерапия

by Tod_in_Venedig



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rituals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Во время Ритуала Стиви и Рио нашли общий язык.* Ритуал - мистическая традиция, когда игрок или тренер проигравшей команды отправляется на ночь к победителю.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ритуал





	Психотерапия

Чем меньше шагов оставалось до двери номера отеля, в котором должен был состояться Ритуал, тем медленнее двигался Рио. Он не боялся: ему приходилось переживать Ритуальную ночь, и не одну, после которой он ещё долго тёр губкой кожу, смывая запах чужой спермы и постоянно отплёвываясь, чтобы не ощущать её вкус во рту. Поначалу он отлёживался неделю, чтобы начать тренировки, а если всё равно не мог встать, после того как раны затягивались и синяки сходили, за него брался штатный психолог, внушая, что всё это часть жёсткого стиля английского футбола. Сейчас Рио давно уже обходился без этих сказок: стиль так стиль. Надевая капитанскую повязку, Рио принимал на себя ответственность за все косяки команды — не только за свои собственные: это была психотерапия. Вот и в этот раз вместо него порывался идти Неманья, вылетевший из матча после красной карточки, но Рио так на него зыркнул, что тот умолк на полуслове.

Рио остановился возле двери с номером, который был написан у него на бумажке, сделал глубокий вдох и решительно постучал.

Он был готов увидеть на пороге кого угодно: порой судьбу решал жребий — но совершенно не удивился, увидев Стиви. Тот был мрачен и только мотнул головой внутрь номера, мол, заходи, и остановился, скрестив руки на груди и пошатываясь. Рио, как гончая, втянул несколько раз носом воздух: запах алкоголя точно улавливался.

Стиви стоял и смотрел на него, нахмурившись и не произнося ни слова. Рио сперва переминался с ноги на ногу у захлопнувшейся за ним двери, а после, когда ему уже показалось, что Джеррард стоя задремал, спросил:

— Ну, что? На колени становиться?

— Пффф... — закатил глаза Стиви, махнул на него рукой и двинулся к бару. — Иди лучше сюда... Нашёл вино... Ни хера не пойму... Что тут за тарабарщина написана... Вроде по-сербски... Ты же знаешь сербский?

— С чего бы это? — фыркнул Рио, подходя ближе.

— Нннууу... — протянул Стиви. — Я думал, что вы... что ты... короче... должен знать.

— Вот ты знаешь испанский? — спросил Рио.

— Знаю, — уверенно кивнул Стиви. — Три слова.

— «Hola» и «Te quiero»? — съязвил Рио, взял бутылку и поднёс к глазам, вчитываясь в этикетку.

— Не напоминай... — пробормотал Стиви.

— Сливочное, — объявил Рио, всучивая бутылку в руки Стиви.

— Этого ещё не хватало... — обречённо сказал Стиви, убирая бутылку обратно в бар. — Дерьмо полное, короче... Лучше бренди. Ты какое предпочитаешь?

— Мы пить что ли будем? — решил разведать Рио.

— А ты что предлагаешь? — уставился на него Стиви.

— Всю ночь? — уточнил Рио.

— Нет, если ты хочешь... — Стиви посмотрел на кровать, а потом на Рио. Тот пожал плечами. Стиви повторил его жест.

Он вывалил из бара бутылки с крепкими напитками на пол, распластался на полу, ловя парочку бесшумно раскатившихся по ковровому покрытию, словно мячи, откупорил бренди, сделал глоток и передал бутылку Рио. Тот уселся рядом и, приняв бутылку, сделал большой глоток. Напиток обжёг слизистую, покатился огненным шаром по пищеводу и, плюхнувшись в желудок, опалил его стенки, тут же смыв всю напряжённость в мускулах. Рио взглянул на Стиви — тот очень серьёзно и последовательно накачивался спиртным, будто боялся, что не успеет опустошить весь бар до конца Ритуальной ночи.

Только сейчас Рио заметил, что Стиви что-то тревожило. Он и на сегодняшнем матче играл неточно, будто мысли занимало что-то другое. «Суд!» — дошло до Рио. Он слышал, что с диджеем, которому Стиви засветил кружкой по голове, дело было плохо, а через три дня Стиви ожидал судебный процесс. «Странно...» — подумал Рио. Казалось бы, на Ритуале-то самое время выпустить пар, но у Стиви были другие планы: он уже приканчивал первую бутылку.

— Слушай... — сказал Рио, стараясь за ним поспеть. — Вы что, в музыкальных вкусах не сошлись?

Он уже начал пьянеть и не очень контролировал язык, который так и норовил вывалить всё, что было в мыслях, нарываясь на худшее в Ритуальной ночи. Стиви взглянул на него тяжёлым взглядом.

— Прости, — искренне сказал Рио, приложив ладонь к груди. — Меня никто не поил на Ритуале... до сих пор...

— Да? — удивился Стиви. — Что, сразу в койку волокли? Без разговоров?

— Нууу... — ухмыльнулся Рио. — Разговоры были... Рот мой им покоя не давал... Губы...

— Да? — повторил Стиви, отвлекаясь от бутылки и разглядывая его губы. — Ну... — Он прикоснулся к ним пальцами. — Да... Они правы, должен признать... Пей давай!

Рио кивнул и допил до дна.

— Держи! — Стиви протянул ему другую. — Дело ведь даже не в том, что меня могут осудить, я не об этом... — вдруг проговорил он, словно продолжая внутренний монолог. — И в тюрьме играют в футбол... Наверное... А дело в том, что... Как думаешь... — повернулся Стиви к Рио, вглядываясь в него расфокусированным взглядом. — Он будет ко мне приходить?

— Нет, — честно ответил Рио, делая глоток из новой бутылки. — Не думаю.

— Вот и я не думаю, — мрачно сказал Стиви. — Буду письма писать... «Моя прелестная роза, мой нежный цветок, моя лилейная лилия, наверное, тюрьмой предстоит мне проверить могущество любви».

— Чего? — тупо уставился на него Рио.

— Ничего... — Стиви вытащил зубами пробку из шотландского виски. — С сербами-то небось попроще...

— Хера тебе! — хмыкнул Рио, откупоривая сербское вино. — Дитя войны. Лишь бы морду набить кому-нибудь... Хорошо, если не на поле.

— Ну, хоть по... гей-клубам не шастает... — проговорил Стиви. Язык у него уже едва ворочался.

— Лучше бы шастал... — проворчал Рио, пытаясь собрать трёх Стиви перед его глазами в одного, объединив контуры.

Рио всегда говорили, что когда он выпьет, ему сразу нужно вставлять кляп. Кляпа в номере не наблюдалось, да и Стиви сейчас уже был не в том состоянии, чтобы разобрать, где у Рио рот, даже если бы очень захотел его заткнуть — пусть не кляпом, а чем-нибудь другим, — поэтому Рио взял Стиви за плечи, повернул его к себе и, склонившись к лицу, вкрадчиво спросил:

— Махнёмся?..

Он готов был к тому, что ближайшая бутылка разобьётся о его голову и ему наложат втрое больше швов, чем несчастному диджею, но не мог не предложить: от сербского вина его так и разбирало затеять военный конфликт.

Стиви посмотрел на него внимательно — насколько позволяло виски, которое тоже, видимо, вступило в сепаратистское противоречие с английским духом, — и кивнул, протягивая руку:

— Согласен!


End file.
